A Highschool Romance
by XxDaughter Of EvilxX
Summary: RIN X LEN! Rin hates being cute 'cause of a bad experience and so she purposely makes herself ugly, but she hadn't seen her childhood friends Len and Miku for 5 years 'cause they now go to a special school. So she decides to become her true self cute/hot again, but how will her best friends react? Rated M for naughty suggestions and probable future Chapters! On Hiatus!
1. The School

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CHARACTERS!**

**_Please enjoy and Review!_**

Rin P.O.V

There was a school. A prestigious school. A school where only the greatest high achieves were accepted into and developed into even greater minds that became higher in the world. Many people were envious to go there, many would tear off their own leg just to be given a 40% chance to get in. But what no one knew about this amazing school was that there was a catch to joining, a catch that was only mentioned in an extra second part of the aplication interview. But if you don't pass the second interview there was absolutely no chance of getting in however, I was accepted strait through the first interview, the principal and vice said they didn't think that I needed to answer the second. But what they didn't know was that I was, I am and I would soon discover the consequences of entering a prestigious school without being like everyone. The second part of the interview consisted of one question, one question that determined anyones entrance into the school, one question that apparently they thought was an obvious 'no' for me. But infact I was, I am, the single question that determined envy ones entrance was simply **_"Are you a Virgin?"_**.

I know what you're thinking, "WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL WOULD ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT!" well the school uppers believed being a virgin clouded the mind with many thoughts that the student would be unable to develope a clear and straight track mind because the thing that most everyone thought was, was over and done with. With my appearance, they believed that I wasn't a virgin but I am a virgin, Don't Get Me Wrong! I have been in relationships before but they broke because things were getting serious. I'm not a 17 year old girl who'd never kissed, due to the constant advances and begging for more I was apparently a really good kisser. But it never got past making out because of my 'innocent' nature. My name is Rin Kagame and I am now a student of '**Hikari High School'** I came here because as its been said its a prestegious school garunteed to get me far in life and because my 2 best friends go here, I've known them since I could remember. I love both of them very much because they were the first friends I've ever had before I changed my appearance so I could feel that I looked right to go to this school. I haven't seen them in 5 years because they came here, so in order to come here I studied till my head thumped, I changed my looks to look like I belonged but my childish personality remained.

When I say I 'changed my looks' it's because when I see Hikari high school, I see many beautiful people and lots of cute faces. Honestly I hated being cute, I hated the fact that being born with a cute face I was abducted when I was 5 and kept at the abductors house for 3 weeks before I was found by police. Since then I cursed my appearance and I purposely made myself look ugly in elementary and middle school.

But that changed when 1of my best friends miku told me that she would be going to Hikari high school, 3 months before she told me my other best friend len said he was leaving for there to. When miku told me she was going I felt that I was breaking down , obviously she saw that and told me that we'd stay in contact, which we did through texts and emails but I still hadn't seen her or him since, I declared to ther then and there that I would become better and one day join them. She looked surprised and happy, then she jumped on me and said "DO YOUR BEST RIN-CHAN!, but before I go we have to fix your looks" winking at me. I agreed, I didn't look like I would ever go there so I decided to revert to being cute, first I'll describe what I look like I have waist length braided blond hair with a big white ribon on top, big fake glasses, a b-cup bra on (that's not my size), a hidden hourglass figure, a flat stomach, skinny arms that were hidden by a large jumper and skinny legs covered by baggy pants. Miku absolutely LOVED dressing people up, I always thought she'd be a designer when she grows up, she dragged me to her house and we got started, it wasn't weird for us to see each other in our under wear because we're both girls and we'd seen each other in bathers which are practically the same thing. She bolted to her closet and told me to strip, I did so, when she turned around she dropped the clothes she had in her hand and stared at my chest I awe "No Matter How I Look At It, THAT BRA IS COMPLETELY THE WRONG SIZE!" she screamed at me with my blue b-cup bra covering my clearly D-Cup chest. She tossed me a sports bra and told me to put it on, I was hesitant at first but put it on, she turned back around to see my big chest and said "Where The Hell Have They Been!", I giggled at her jealous face.

Miku is the same mid hight as me, she has skinny legs, a flat stomach, skinny arms, a cute face with green eyes and strait green hair in 2 long pigy tails and a B-Cup chest. She has a good fashion sense and a loyal, loving, enjoyable personality who can be a tiger when she's angry but as playful as a puppy when shes happy. That's my miku she's like a sister to me we'd been friends since kindergarten, back then I made myself look ugly after being abducted and she was one of the only people who were proud to be my friend.

She gave me a spaghetti strap lavender shirt that was like a night gown that reached my waist with a white bow woven into the middle of the neck hole and around the bottem part with 2 white ribbons dangling down the side. Then she tossed me a pair of baize shorts that we're above my mid thigh, then passed me white high heels that strapped up to my knee. Once I put all that on she gave me about 8 silver bangles for my hands and a silver chain necklace with a little diamond on the end. I sat down in front of her dresser mirror and she came from behind me and said "Once we've done well hit the town and get you a new wardrobe, but first lets work on your hair." I took out my ribbon and slowly upbraided my hair and let the wavy waist length pure gold hair with a side fringe that covered half my right eye that was pinned with bobbypins flow out, miku starred in amazement and started brushing my hair.

"I don't get it..." she said "you're so beautiful, why do you hide it?" she said while adding mascara, blush and red lipstick to my face, I put on a straight face and told her that I detested my looks because I was abducted, she gasped and hugged me from behind "sorry I asked" she said " I spun around and hugged her and said "don't worry about it" she then got teary eyed, I swear her eyes grew double their size as she wailed "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY POOR RIN-CHAAAAAAN!" as she glomped on me "Come Were Gonna SHOP To Get Off This Depressing Topic!". She got off me and took me to the front door I was a bit hesitant to go out looking like this, but Hana grabbed my hand and said "lets go!" I soon realised that heads turned by men and oddly enough women too, this many eyes on me made me shiver a little but I kept smiling and shopping with miku before she left for Hikari High School the next day. The school has dorms in it so there was no way for me to see her or Len until I was good enough to be recommended to go there which was _5 years later_.

Since miku helped me with my looks I returned to school more confident and found no one recognised me, that's when I got constant confessions and only accepted afew because I was curious about it. Then after 5 years of hard schooling I was recommended for Miku and Len's high school flew threw the interview and they said that they thought they knew the answer to "Are you a Virgin?" but I didn't know that was the question and I was given my new uniform.

Then I realised that Len hadn't seen me looking like this although we frequently texted each other we hadn't seen each other face to face for over 5 years so I hope I get to see him and miku soon 'maybe I could be in their same classes? ' I thought to myself I was given a dorm on the spot but I didn't know who my room mate was but I followed the little maps directions, I felt many eyes of students, I could faintly hear the boys voices saying things like "Man! She's hot!" and "She's just my type" and "We got a hot new student!" and many "woah"s but I ignored them and kept walking and occasional reading the map. I was wearing a bigger version of the clothes miku gave me 5 years ago to now cover my grown body, but the hard part to cover was my cleavage because, I don't know how it's possible, but I've grown to be an F-Cup! I know, what is she gonna say? *sigh* wait, what will Len say? Oh well I wonder how he and miku look now, I mean I have matured more but what about them? I stopped my thoughts when I reached the dorm, I hesitantly turned the knob and said "e-excuse me" a girl on a bed turned and said "Welcome new stude-" her words were replaced with action and she pounced on me screaming "RIN-CHAAAAAAAN!"

I gasped trying to let oxygen enter my lungs being squeezed like a teddy bear by my room mate when I got a look at her head while she was hugging me then I squealed "MIKU-CHAAAAN!" and I hugged back. Then suddenly she got up and intensely starred at me, it went quiet until I said "M-Miku-chan...?" suddenly she pointed to my breasts and said "OH MY GOD! THEYRE HUGE!". I looked down to her bent with her head level with my chest and said "well I'm an F-Cup" "**NO WAY!**" she said and in the same position wrapped her arms around me and started nuzzling her head in my breasts and said " cotton candy... " and I just stood there hugging her saying "Aahh I missed you Miku".

_**~To be Continued~**_


	2. Len Joins The Story

**Rin's P.O.V:**

She finally let go and said "hurry and get changed into your new uniform and another thing I'm proud that your here" so I quickly got changed in the bathroom. The uniform was a red plad pattern skirt that went to my mid thigh, a white short sleeve blouse, a small tie with the same pattern on the skirt, a black blazer with the school logo on the breast pocket, black flat shoes and black socks that went just higher than my knees. I came out the bathroom with my golden wavy hair down with a white headband with a little white ribbon on the left side, it now reached my butt and had mascara around my ocean blue eyes with a little blush and red lipstick that complimented the uniform well. We're allowed to we're makeup at this high school and our hair is allowed down but has to be tied back for some subjects like sport. I came and was greated with another suffocating hug and a head nuzzling in my chest from my best friend saying "You're soooooo cute Rin-Chan!" and I hugged back. Then when she got off she looked at her watch and gasped any the time "Aahh we got first period soon, show me your schedule" I grabbed it out of my bag and gave it to her, she squealed "Kyaaaa! Your in the same classes as me and Len!" I got as excited as she was and she led me to class and again I caught many stares but ignored them and walked with Miku.

I had to wait out side the classroom for the teacher to introduce me I heard him say "we have a new student who will be joining this class, now please make her feel welcome, you may come in now miss" that was my que to enter. I slowly opened the door and saw practically all the boys pop out of their seats with hearts in their eyes, and half the girls saying "she's as cute as a doll I just want to dress her" and the other half mumbling something about stealing their prince, I don't know but their glares were stabbing me in the head. I was trembling on the inside but calm and cutely smiling on the outside "My name is Rin Kagame, I hope we can get along with each other " I heard more "she's soooo cute" and "Hoooooot" and some thing else about being a threat for some girls prince I closed my eyes, tilted my head and smiled at my new class mates.

**Len P.O.V:**

bored. Sooooo **BORED!**. Sure this school has a great educational system and living and studying here for 5 years will teach anyone that, but with out my ridiculously childish friend here it was just soooo boring, miku misses seeing her aswell. Although when we were little people at school wondered why a good looking guy like me hung out with a plain girl like her, well I like her because she doesn't fret over my good looks but she embraces me as a good friend, not like most other girls who just wanted to date me. Also because I can't control myself or my words around really gorgeous women, blame my teenage hormones for that, and I loved how childish Rin is, she's so innocent and kind and I can talk and act normally to her. The girls in school all call me prince because I look like one, I've had flings with most of the girls because I couldn't control myself but there was never really a lasting spark. But one day I'll surely find a girl whose spark will last, sounds corny doesn't it, it's not like happy endings like that really happen in real life anyway.

Rin always told me she's doing her best so she'll be recommended to come here, honestly so childish, it's not that I don't want to see her but as we all know there is only one right answer to the interview question and if she came it would mean that she's not a virgin. Thinking that made my heart sink for some reason to think that someone would rob her of her purity made me scowl, I don't know why though... Aahh I know why! It's because she's like a little sister to me! That's got to be it! But if she looked different I wouldn't control my behaviour and I probably would scare her away. I just hope she doesnt pass the entrance interview, if that's selfish of me I'll let myself be selfish this once.

It's before class and the guys were talking about something, I don't know I was too bored to pay attention, "Len!" "Huh!" I said as one of my friends awoke me from my half dead state, I was usually like that when there was no girl on my mind that would later fade. "Yeah" I said in response " I said what the biggest boob size you've ever had the privallige of seeing?" I wonder why the hell they want to know, but I had to think about it cause I've been around and my friends know what kind of player I am. "Let's see... Probably a D-Cup", the guys looked at me in amazement for a 17 year old to have scored with a D-Cup! "Lucky!" most said, then one of my friends and my fellow playboys Mikuo came in and what I saw was that he had a skeeming grin on his face which usually ment he found a new target. "Hey Mikuo, you look happy" he came and sat down next to me with that grin "Whose the girl" I said out of curiosity he simply said "I don't know her name but she's a new student" I woke up a bit more and said "Interesting, hitting on a newbie... That's rare she must be a beauty,I'll leave her to you then but don't through a fit if she accidentally falls for me" I smirk to him. He looked at me she is a beauty len and she wont have time to fall for you cause she'll be all over me" he smirked. It didn't matter to me but now I'm curious to see who this mystery girl is and how she's captivated Mikuo without even talking to him.

Everyone started entering the classroom and started talking, I heard some things about a hot new student, that must be the one Mikuo's got his eye on, I should peek and see if she's worthy of me came in and sat on the other side of me, I didn't event have to open my eyes to know who the noise belonged to... Miku. I peeked over to her and she seemed happier than usual, "What's got you so happy?" she smiled over to me and said "I got a new room mate" she giggled to herself "The new girl? Don't tell me you got your eye on her aswell" I know that miku is bisexual and doesn't mind girls and the happy Mikuo was captivated by her, this is making me more curious about her. "maybe~" Miku sung back to me in a taunting tone, "What's her name?" I asked, Miku then pocked her tounge out at me and said "You'll find out when she's introduced" that annoyed me and made me pout.

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. We Finally Meet

It felt like forever but the teacher Kaito **FINALLY** appeared and said "we have a new student joining this class and make her feel welcome, come in miss" I raised my head to see just how hot this girl is, I saw out the corner of my eyes Mikuo grinning and Miku bouncing in her seat. The door opened and when I saw the girl my eyes widened and thought 'HOLY CRAP! SHE'S GORGEOUS!"

She walked to the front of the class, my eyes followed her with every step and she did a slight twirl when she stopped and I saw them. She looked up with these huge sapphire shinning eyes floating around the room looking at everyone, she has long luscious blonde wavy hair with a cute side ribbon, big red lips ripe for kissing, skinny legs and arms and...

I have a talent for telling girls cup size and I have never been wrong but this was unbelievable...

I mentally screamed "**SHE'S AN F-CUP!**"

My eyes locked on her and finally she spoke in a familiar voice that plays through the room like a symphony,

"My name is Rin Kagame..."

'wait what?'

"I hope we can get along with each other"

'what?'

She bows and smiled and I mentally scream '**WHAAAAAAAAT! THAT'S RIN!**'.

I'm still awestruck with wide eyes focusing on the 'plain girl' I hung out with thats standing practically on front of me GLEAMING with good looks, I whisper to Miku "that can't be our Rin can it-" Miku jumped up and squealed "**Rin-CHAAAAAN!**" she looked up to use and jumped up to us "Miku-Chan!" they tightly hugged, I saw many guys have blood noses from the sight. I blushed when I got a closer look at her, I know the prince of the school, the ultimate playboy was blushing and she hadn't even spoken to me yet.

"Oh I'll be right back students, I just need to get the books from the teachers room" teacher Kaito said, I found it creepy that he had a blood nose too, but he left and everyone crowded around our desks asking Rin lots of things like...

"wow your beautiful"

'damn right'

"do you have a boyfriend?"

'better hope not'

"Will you go out with me?"

'**NOT A CHANCE IN HELL WILL SHE!**'

She and Miku let go of each other and that's when I decided to make my move because I don't believe that this is my old friend Rin because Rin is still a virgin isn't she?, so I got up and walked face to face with her 'she's probably falling for my good looks now because she can't take her eyes off me' I stood in front of her and said " Hi there, I see you already know Miku I'm on of Miku's best friends, my name is-" I was cut off by her words "Len-kun...?"

mI blushed a little in surprise that she already knows my name and the tone of her voice made me think things I shouldn't. I looked in her eyes... It's Rin, it's my friend Rin... "Len-Kun!" she yelled as she jumped and full on hugged me, I blushed heaps and so did some of my friends, I felt her whole body embracing me, her legs against mine, her arms gripping my back, her breasts rubbing my chest and her head nuzzling my neck as she said "I missed you Len-Kun".

I was at my breaking point, I can't control myself around beautiful women and here is one of my best friends looking gorgeous and clinging onto me. When I thought my face couldn't get any redder, and this was I front of everyone in class which just made it worse, she looked up at me with them big eyes, leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. The whole class was in shock the girls were happily yelling with red faces at my expression "KYAAAAAAAA!~" and the guys all had blood noses and some even fainted from blood loss.

She stood back down and smiled her innocent at my now tomato coloured face, I remembered that's how we said hello when we were kids but now it was different. My teenage hormones were screaming to take her then and there! My hands crept up to grab her by the waist and push her into a hot kiss, But teacher Kaito came in and stopped me from embracing her 'mental note to self: **kill him!**'.

"I see Rin is settling in nicely, in fact Rin you can sit between Miku and Len" she let go of me and bowed "Thankyou teacher!" she said, "please call me Kaito-Sensei" I scowled a little of him acting so friendly with Rin "Yes Kaito-sensei". Rin took her place next to me,I still didn't take my eyes off her I'm still amazed at how she looks,

'wait, just before I tried to kiss her didnt I, WHY DID I TRY TO DO THAT!'

I mentally slapped myself 'it's because I like her.'I thought

'no I see her as a sister!'

'then why did I try to kiss her?'

I was snapped out of my mental battle by the lunch bell "RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" I think I should ask to privately talk to Rin, but suddenly Mikuo got up and approached Rin as she was standing up. He stood eye to eye with rin with a smile on his face rin looked into his eyes and said "Do you need something?", he looked to her and said "Yes, may I see your hand?" she had a puzzled look on her face and raised her hand, 'What's his angle?' I thought. He then to my surprise and anger lifted her hand, he bent down and kissed it and Rin slightly blushed, "I hope you may bless me with your name milady" he winked to her.

Now my blood was boiling, I'm so angry at him for trying to make moves on Rin! She smiled and answered "My names Rin Kagame, what's your name?" he Smiled and replied "My name is Mikuo Hatsune, I hope we can be close these years Kagame-San" rin frowned "it's Rin not Kagame-San and I think we will be good friends" she said.

I was about to loose my head and break them apart but Miku beat me to it, she jumped on rins side hugging her saying "Don't get to close to my Rin-chan!" she pouted and nuzzled her head in the side of Rins breasts. Now I think I'm just as mad with her burrying herself in Rins chest and Mikuo hitting on her, I grabbed Rin by the hand and walked with her outside the classroom.

She stumbled at first surprised at my actions while I kept a strait face. "L-Len-Kun? Where are we going?" she questioned as we finally made it out of that suffocating room, I took her to the roof which is where I always come to cool down. I opened the door and shut it behind her she looked puzzled still and I turned to face her.

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	4. Bunny Rin

Len's P.O.V

My messy golden bangs covered my sapphire eyes that were trying to avoid getting lost in the vast blue crystals that confusedly rest their attention on me...

"Rin... Is it really you?" she smiled her gorgeous signature sparkling smile that Could blind the sun and said,

"Yup it's me Len-kun, Miku-chan said you'd be surprised to see me here. She kept saying how proud she was that I made it here, she's probably referring to how much I studied to make it, But I Made It!".

'I'm still not convinced' I thought,

"But you look completely different from 14 years old Rin"

She lifted her hands up to her face, still smiling...

"I don't look that different do I? I thought that if I looked better then I would fit in better at this school, only 'cause everyone who goes here looks so cool and cute I thought that the way I looked before wouldn't make me look like I belonged. So Miku-chan helped me look better and here I a-"

I cut her of with me quickly embracing her in a full on hug, I couldn't hold this feeling off I just had to embrace her here and now. She didn't move at first but then moved here petite hands up and grasped my back, "I missed you too Len-kun" she said as she squeezed my back, returning my hug. My eyes were now visible and i had a relieved expression, I was slowly releasing my grip and we slipped apart, I was restraining myself SOOOOOOOO much because it would ruin our friendship and she'd loose her trust for me if I forced myself on her now straight after discovering her as my childhood friend. She then grabbed both of my hands together and brought them up in front of us and smiled,

"I'm So Happy I Found You Len-kun! It's been too long since we've seen each other and I'm even more happy that we're in the same class for school."

I gently smiled at her, she let go and stood closer,

"Wow you got really tall"

She said extending her hand comparing our height then pouting,

"I'm still really small as usual"

I giggled a little at her cuteness and said

"but your adorable like this Rin"

I saw her blush a little but then exclaim

"like a little BUNNY" she then took her small side ribbon off and made it bigger and sat it on her head.

"Pyon Pyon!" ( japanese noise for a bunny :3) she said bouncing and the ribbon resembled bunny ears.

I giggled watching her do little bounces, 'honestly it's adorable how childish she is', I decided to make a small advance...

I came around from behind her and wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear...

"Careful, if I see a bunny as cute as you I might catch you and keep you as my pet"

She yelped a little when I grabbed her from behind, but then she looked at me with huge ocean blue eyes and smiled,

"If I'm Len-kun's bunny I'll be fine because I know Len-kun would take good care of me"

I blushed at that statement and she giggled and hugged me back,

"Its settled! If I ever become a bunny I'll become Len-kun's pet bunny!" she smiled at me.

I furiously blushed at my imagination showing Rin in a yellow strapless leotard with white cross-net stockings, yellow high heels, a separate white collar with a little yellow bow and finally Rins hair down with her ribbon replaced with a pair of white and yellow long bunny ears and a small white bunny tail and two big white bangles on her wrists. She's in a jumping position saying breathlessly "Please take good care of me Len-kun~". My face is as red as a ripe strawberry!

With Rin pressing against me and me focussing on my imagination, I lost my balance and began falling backwards, "Ah" Rin let out a small gasp when she realised we were falling. My Instincts kicked in and I spun around and caught Rin by the waist and held her reducing her fall with my other hand stopping my fall.

"Are you alright Rin?" i said looking at her, when I focused my eyes more I realised I was above her against the fence and she laid down with her head tilted up and ribbon on the floor with her uniform drilling open because she's on the floor. I'm kneeling above her recasting my left hand around h waist (Still!) and right hand near her head on the floor and she slowly said "I'm alright".

I was lost for words and my teenage hormones were forcing me slowly in closer to her and she didn't move, our noses were almost touching and I was about to make a move on her a-

"STOP RIGHT THERE LEN KAGAMINE!"

My and Rins heads spin to the stair door of the roof and who ruined my moment with Rin was none oth than a furious Miku, she leaped at me and literally threw me off so I landed sitting on the side of the open door and she got up and cuddled Rin.

Miku's P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL LEN!" I yelled as Len grabbed Rins hand and left the class room, I'm mentally growling at him for ruining my nuzzling time with Rin-chan! I stormed out the class room looking around for where that playboy has gone with my Rin-chan, I saw a trail of people, mostly guys with hearts in their eyes glancing out their classroom windows.

I followed the trail of love struck guys and when I got to the end of the classrooms it lead me to a HUGE stair case leading up to the roof.

"I swear if he's planning on making a move on Rin-chan I'll tear off his arms and sink my teeth in his head" I growled to myself as I zoomed up the stairs.

When I finally reached the door I was about to rip it off and run to Rin but I suddenly heard a faint "I missed you too Len-Kun" I stopped in my tracks and opened the door slightly not making a noise and looking through a crack at them.

Their hugging... Thats right they haven't greeted each other properly in over 5 years.

I stood there turned away from the door with my eyes closed just listening in on their conversation, as I listened to rin say she looked like a bunny I had probably the same image pop into my head as Len, with rin as a bunny girl going "Please take good care of me Miku-chan~" I stood there with my hands clasp together drooling ant my thoughts. But then I suddenly heard Rin gasp "Ah!".

I was snapped out of my trance and I peeked thought the crack in the door and I immediately sprand out from behind the door!

"STOP RIGHT THERE LEN KAGAMINE!"

I sprang myself at Len, threw him off and started nuzzling Rin.

"Are you ok Rin-chan? That Perv didn't try anything on you did he?" I said to her,

She shook her head "We just fell over Miku-chan",

I sighed a sigh of relief and shot up and made my way to Len,

"Your lucky I don't go Ape on you for trying to take Rins innocence you-"

"Miku-chan"

"Comming Rin-chaaaaaaan~" I sang and made my way to her helping her up and continuing to nuzzle her side.

Len's P.O.V

I swear Miku is crazy and would have bitten my head off but Rin said

"Miku-chan"

"Comming Rin-chaaaaaan~" she got up and leaped to Rins side like a puppy

I got up and I was suddenly struck by Mikus words 'Your lucky I don't go Ape on you for trying to take Rins innocence...' if Rin is here then that means...

"Miku" I said to her and her ears twitched and she looked and me, still attached to Rin.

"what?" she responded

"If Rin is here in this school then that means she passed the interview"

Miku suddenly jumped in realisation and began to tremble with giant teary eyes focusing on Rin who looked confused.

"Who...?" Miku said

"Huh?" Rin responded

"Who Took My Rin-Chans Innocence!" she sadly screamed, that question made my heart sink.

"What do you mean Miku-chan?" Rin said

"In order to enter this school you have to have lost it" I said to Ron who looked even more puzzled.

"you know the second part of the interview" Miku told Rin.

"What are you guys talking about? There was only one part to the interview" Rin said,

Miku and my eyes widened and we gasped!

Miku got up off Rin and looked worried

"Rin-chan... " Miku started

"Yes...?"

"... Are you a Virgin?"

I had a straight face on and Rin looked surprised by Miku's question

"...Well ...Yes" Rin said.

Miku and I Gasped!

"B-But... y-y-you, you c-can't be, o-other wise..." fell to the ground and stuttered

Miku and I know well that if Rin is discovered as a virgin she'll be kicked out of this school with no hesitation. I looked down griming over the thought of loosing Rin again, and Miku trembled kneeling on the ground and Rin looked extremely confused as to our actions.

"There's a second part of the interview that asks 'are you a Virgin?' if you are your not allowed into this school, if they didn't ask you then the assumed you aren't a virgin, and if your found out that your a virgin you'll be kicked out" I said with my bangs covering my eyes.

"W-what...?" Rin said,

Miku got up off the floor and jumped to Rin,

"It's Alright Rin!" Miku said cheerfully, I'm surprised at her cheerfulness.

"All we have to do is make sure no one finds out your a virgin, that way you can stay!" Miku exclaimed.

"Your right Miku-chan! It's our little secret!" Rin said enthusiastically giggled

"Yay! Alright then we all got to go to class 'cause lunch is about over!" Miku sang,

I lifted my head and gently smiled at the sight of Rin here and not leaving.

The girls started to walk back to the door near me, Miku let Rin go in first.

She suddenly crept up to my ear and said "Or I can fix Rin into not being a virgin~" Miku grindingly sang into my ear. I felt angry and whispered to her without thinking

"Or I will" I whispered back grinning

Miku at first looked shocked then grinned

"it's a challenge" she finally said leaving down the stairs to Rin.

What have I Just Started?


	5. Let The Games Begin!

**Really Sorry For The Late Update! _**

**But heres Part 5!**

**Thanks for all the comments so far I LOVE YOU ALL! X3**

**Anyway Imma stop talking(Typing :P) now so you can read, yeah not a huge chappie BUT THE NEXT WILL BE BIGGER SO I DECLARE!**

**So Enjoy and PLEASE Leave a Review~ Reviews make me type faster~!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Sparks flew between the teallette and the Blonde as they walked next to their little Rin, if their glare could kill the school would be a war ground. They weren't prepared to give up on innocent little Rin, and neither were going to stop, but in order to fix 'Rins little problem' they need her to trust one of them enough... And thus, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

"Rin-chan~ let's go to the bathroom and I'll help you fix your make up" Miku said grabbing one of Rins hands.

"Aahh, Thanks Miku-chan. I always have trouble with my make up." Rin giggled following Miku to the bathroom as Len stood clutching his fists in annoyance, Miku went in behind Rin and grinned to Len.

A growl rumbled in Lens throat and a black aura surrounded his body, of course he knew it was to early for Miku to try anything she would gain more of Rins trust and be closer to winning.

_Len = 0, Miku = 1_

* * *

The girls came out after about 15minutes looking stunning and continued walking with Len to class, Rin kept getting looks from most EVERYONE! Which Miku and Len found threatening and glared to anyone who tried to get a dirty glance at Rin.

They got to class and sat in their seats, Rin between the two (of course :P) and began copying notes that Kaito-sensei wrote on the board, then a faint grumble came from Rins empty stomach. She slightly blushed in embarrassment and dipped her head realising that she'd forgotten to eat lunch, another small growl came out and she felt more embarrassed.

Len noticed and snuck out a sandwich from his pocket and passed it under the desk to Rin, she smiled to Len and whispered "Thank you Len-Kun, your my hero~" and began nibbling it, bidding her face from Kaito-sensei. Len's cheeks went a light shade of pink and he turned the other way.

A growl came through Miku's gritting teeth, Len poked his tongue out over Rins head to Miku, she frowned to Len and looked the other way.

_Len = 1, Miku =1_

Before Rin Finished nibbling cutely on the sandwich, she took the other half and raised a text book between her and Len so the Kaito-sensei couldn't see their faces, Len turned to Rin. She held out the other half and said,

"You didnt eat lunch either Len-Kun, here" she whispered, she held it out,

"I'm fine, you have i-" Len was cut off by his stomach disagreeing, he blushed slightly and looked to Rin who was trying not to giggle.

"say Aaaaahhhhh~" Rin said, Len went wide eyed,

"If you don't you won't get any" she continued.

"Aaaaahhhhh~" Len opened his mouth and ate it bit after bite.

Miku was watching and ferociously betting her book to restrain from screaming at the scene, Rin and Len finished and resumed copying notes. Len snuck a glance at Miku and grin gaped which only made Miku angrier.

_Len = 2, Miku = 1_

* * *

When they were leaving for the next subject, they were talking and laughing with each other the whole time,with Len and Miku casually glaring at students hooting at Rin. Miku suddenly had a light bulb flash above her head and she said.

"I'll be right back Rin-chan~" Miku raced off at an inhumanly possible speed to the cafeteria. Before Rin and Len we're could even question each other on where Miku went, a teal blur came flying back to them.

Miku smiled with her hands behind her back...

"Here Rin-chan~" Miku sang holding out a BIG orange flavoured lollipop, Rins eyes grew twice as big and sparkly with a cute smile on her face.

"Kyaaaa~ Thank you Miku-chan~!" Rin said hugging Miku and taking the candy in her mouth, other students went "Naaaaaaawwwww" at the cute scene, Len but his bottom lip and frowned at the grinning Miku.

_Len = 2, Miku = 2_

* * *

Rin's P.O.V:

Today has been the BEST! After meeting back up with Len and Miku they've been really nice; like Miku fixing my make up, Len giving me lunch and Miku giving me an ORANGE emphasis on the ORANGE Lollipop. It's been so much fun! And now we're heading to my favourite class... MUSIC.

We went in and sat together, our music Teacher's name is Luka Megurine; She's really pretty with long pink hair, a perfect figure, big blue eyes and overall beautiful. Plus she was really nice to let me sit with Miku and Len.

"Then I think to start off this lesson we should discuss the upcoming assembly, I think we should perform a Song to welcome all the freshman." the class all agreed, I nodded my head vigorously, earning a giggle from Miku and chuckle from Len.

"Is there anyone who'd like to volunteer a song?" Luka questioned to the class.

"I DO!" Miku yelled standing up shoving her arm in the air.

"Very well Hatsune-San, please display this song to the class" Miku happily nodded and before coming to the front she stopped next to me...

'Oh No' I thought

"But I'll need Rin-Chan to sing with me" she smiled

'Why Miku?'

"If Kagane-San is willing to" said Luka-sensei in my defence,

I looked around to the class seeing pleading eyes hoping for me to sing, I sighed in defeat and rose following Miku bouncing to the front of the class. It's not that I don't like singing, in fact I love it! It's just when I sing I become like a different person and get really into a song that I don't even know what I'm doing. Miku knows this and SOOOOOO picked me to sing with her on purpose.

We reached the front of the class room, Miku pulled out her iPod (A teal one of course) and plugged it into the speaker, she took out music sheets from her music book and handed them to me, I read the title

_'Magnet'_

...

...

...

...

...

I'm gonna die.

* * *

I skimmed through the lyrics and took a deep breath, I knew I'd never be able to make it through school with out singing and the class was bound to see me like this so WHAT THE HELL! I encouraged myself, Miku handed me a black headset and put one on herself, this school has great equipment for every thing! It's even got a little microphone out the side. I put it on and stood to the eager class with a worried and curious Len, he'd never heard me sing so this would be a first for him, I turned and let Miku press play.

It started with a smooth piano part, I closed my large round eyes to listen to the music when it came to my verse I opened my eyes but they weren't as big and innocent, now they were more narrow and mature but still beautiful none the less.

I turned to Miku and entwined our fingers (I said I don't act myself when I sing) and began singing...

_~A small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart~_

_~And before I noticed, this passion started a blaze in my soul~_

_~My butterfly flew around you so erratically~_

_~The powder from its wing fell on your open palm~_

_Miku smiled and sang with me..._

_~Letting go of our partners loving hand~_

She sang...

_~We embrace in a passionate kiss~_

Both of us again closing our eyes...

_~Yet if our love is unforgivable, then all the more...~_

_~We get fired up~_

We open our eyes and linked our small microphones together, noses almost touching and fingers still entwined with together and we sang the chorus...

_~I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me~_

_~That the love we have is not some kind of mistake~_

_~Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me~_

_~Intoxicated by the love we share, let me drown in this moment~_

We broke away from each other in unison twirling away, then stoping and extending our arms to try and reach each other. The class was mesmerised by our beautiful voices melting together, even Len looked shocked, the music floated in the room as we continued to move in unison as if knowing what we were going to do. We spin back to back and Miku sang her verse...

_~Keep me confined with you and want me more and more each passing day~_

_~If you really love me, you have to show me that you really care~_

_~If its too 'strange' for you to handle, I will make it right for you~_

_~To as far as we can go, I'll be there for you~_

We spun back around now facing each other linking out hands again and sang together...

_~If we happen to completely loose our minds~_

Me...

_~I'll simply melt together with you~_

Together closing our eyes...

_~It is as if, all the time in the world, is not enough to hold you tenderly~_

_~What we had to go through is different from the dream we had~_

_~But the reality that is set in stone for the two of us~_

_~There's no turning back, I realised after knowing you~_

_~But that is fine with me... No body come close to my most precious butterfly~_

Once again we broke apart and in unison twirled, jumped and moved to the rhythm of the music, the class looked dumbfound at our movements, I blocked out their stares and moved next two Miku. We drew together again with our hands together, eyes closed, heads down and fore heads touching and I sang...

_~I feel nervous as dawn looms yet again~_

_~And I cry, with you watching over me~_

_~"It will be alright" you said to calm me down~_

_~But were you not crying with me also?~_

We looked into each others eyes, linked our microphones and sang to each other...

_~I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me~_

_~That the love we have is not some kind of mistake~_

_~Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me~_

_~Intoxicated by the love we share, let me drown in this moment~_

Looking to the students we sang...

_~Pull me to yourself, Like a magnet would do on me~_

_~Even if someday we were torn apart, let me still find you~_

_~Hold onto me tight, there's no returning after this~_

_~But that is fine with me... No body come close to my most precious butterfly~_

We slowly pulled ourselves apart and I nervously looked to the student, now knowing what I was doing. Then suddenly, Luka-sensei began clapping followed by the whole class, I looked around nervous and shocked, Miku leapt on me

"Kyaaaaaa~! You were Great Rin-chan~!" Miku said hugging me, Len looked happy for me, annoyed for some reason and shocked at the song.

* * *

Miku and I returned to our seats and I was showered in complements, Miku had probably sang in class before, that sounds like her. Len patted my head,

"You did great up there." he smiled, I smiled back and looked to Miku.

"Yeah that was really fun! I was nervous at first but I Loved It!" I said to her giggling and smiling.

"That was Amazing Kagane-San, would you be up for performing with a partner in the assembly for the new students, which is even better that your a new student" Luka-sensei said to me. I was shocked for a second and everyone commented on how I should do it, I smiled and nodded to Luka-sensei,

"I'd be honoured" I said politely.

"Brilliant!" she clapped her hands together.

"But for the song, I think that if there aren't any better songs then 'Magnet' should be sung" the class agreed and began discussing a song to sing.

Len's P.O.V:

I never knew... All the years I've known her... I never knew she held such a voice. It captivated me, making me want to hear more, of course I was annoyed at the closeness of the song Miku and Rin sang...

_Len = 2, Miku = 3_

But still... Now everyone began discussing any other possible songs for Rin to sing, I thought deep and hard about any good songs and the thought of Rin singing 'Spice' made me want to drool. But if she was going to sing with a partner, that partner would get close to her... I can't let that happen. OH LIGHTBULB MOMENT!

"Luka-sensei! I have a good suggestion for a song!" I called making the class go silent, she nodded and gestured me to the front, I stood and told Rin to come as well, she smiled and followed me. I quickly stole Miku's iPod and music file from her bag leaving her angry.

I plugged the iPod to the speakers and handed Rin sheet music, if she was going to do a close song it would be with me! I sternly told myself.

The songs title is '_Cantarella_'.

And the best part of '_Cantarella_'... It always ends with a kiss.

* * *

**THATS ALL FOLKS!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Part 6! :3**

**Please Leave a Review~!**

**~AniME4eva33 XxXxX**


End file.
